Classic Car
by LegacyFan10
Summary: Baleigh and Nomi win a classical car John Cena wants it and is willing to do anything for it Contains: sex and bad language


**Classic Car**

Gambling in a casino Baleigh and Nomi were winning some and losing some. They decided to leave and go play something else they saw this machine that said "win a car for $0.25". They put $20.00 in it they got down to the last $0.75. They pulled the slot handle together and BAM!!!! Ding ring ding the slot machine went the girls freaked and went crazy because they won the car. It was a 1969 Red Charger with 2 black stripes on the hood.

Everyone went over towards the girls to see what all the screaming and yelling was for. One person in particular was a gentleman by the name of John Cena who was trying to win the car on the opposite side of them. He started talking to them asking if there was anything he had that they would like to trade for the car? He started offering money the girls already had lots of money. He offered them wrestling tickets for as along as they wanted. He got so desperate he is come on ladies there has to be something you want that I have again stating anything you name it I will let you have it.

Baleigh and Nomi thought to themselves "Anything!!!" They grabbed there phones and were like hey we got a text. "Both of you?" John asked. They both said yes. Of course the girl were lying they pulled their phones out to text each other. The messages contained "what if we could get him to fuck us?" "OMG I was thinking the same thing" they were keep texting each other back and forth. "one of us is has to grow a pair and ask him" "Fine then" Nomi said. John can I speak with you in private while Baleigh waits for the girl with the paper work.

He was like sure but there was a huge crowd around them they couldn't get through. Is this something private that we can't discuss around people? Yes Nomi answered John pulled out a pen and paper wrote on the paper handed it to Nomi and Baleigh it had written on it his phone number text me he also wrote on it it's okay if you guys want me to fuck you for the car. Nomi and Baleigh were like WHAT???? They had to read it again to make sure if they just read what they read. Both of them started texting him. "Really?" he replied "yes of course every man's dream is to be with two girls at once" OMG!!! Baleigh and Nomi texted each other. John was already thinking of it causing him to get hard. He texted them asking them what they were doing after this? He text again stating he was already imaging it happening and he was very horny.

Both of them wanted to fuck him, but Nomi texted Baleigh saying "you absolutely love him you go fuck him by yourself" Baleigh replied "he wants both of us though and plus it was your money too" John texted "?????…..????" he texted again. Baleigh and Nomi weren't replying he texted again this time the message said "fuck it I'm way too fucking horny" sent them another text "I will give you a taste of what I have I don't care it's on me one of you both of don't matter" Nomi texted back "Baleigh would be more than happy to fuck you" John smiled and texted ''good =) I wouldn't want to resort to buying a hooker" He asked "where do you want to do this my hotel is too far" Nomi suggested the car John was like nah don't want to make a mess in it.

Baleigh was like well we live really close to here John said "your house it is" They drove there in the new car to their house. When they got there John was a gentleman open the car door for the both of them. Nomi and Baleigh entered the house John shortly after. They had pictures all over their walls some which were pictures of them and wrestlers they have met. Nomi had a picture collage of her and Ted DiBiase Jr meeting at least 25 different pictures and it was in a shape of a heart. John was like "I see you are a DiBiase Jr. fan" boy you have no idea Nomi thought to herself. "yes yes I am" Nomi answered. John said "you know he is single now right?" John said "hey lets take a picture" Baleigh was thinking come on now I want to get on to the fucking. But she took the picture John started to text Ted. He eventually sent Ted the picture. Saying the one in the blue shirt.

Ted asked for Nomi's number. John immediately gave it to him without even asking Nomi. Ted started texting her right away "hello" the texted said Nomi replied "who is this?" "Ted DiBiase Jr" "are you fucking serious?" "yes I'll send you proof" he started taking pictures with his phone. He sent them to Nomi. He even took one of himself holding a marker and a piece of paper that said "hi Nomi" Nomi yelled OMG!!!!!! Baleigh was like "what????" Nomi handed Baleigh her phone Baleigh then yelled OMG!!!! "John???" Nomi said. Before Nomi could say anything else he said "yes I gave Ted your number and sent him the picture we took together" "Thank you!!!" Nomi told John "no problem" Now John wanted to get back to business.

He asked Baleigh "so what room are we going to do this in?" Nomi suggested guest room number four "guest room number four?" John asked. "yeah the furthest away from me and it's upstairs" "you don't want to hear? ha-ha" John asked sarcastically. "no of course not and I don't want any distractions when I' texting" Baleigh and John strted to leave to the other room. "I hope I'm not to hard on you" John said "to hard?" Baleigh replied "I can be rough sometimes I don't know my own strength" They finally made it to the room John picked up Baleigh laid her gently on the bed starts to go to work on her first kissing her lips 2nd her neck pulls off her shirt kisses her chest. She is wearing a bra that fastens in the front the uses his mouth to unfasten it. While doing that he was taking his pants. "man you are talented with your mouth" Baleigh said "baby you haven't seen or felt anything yet wait until I get lower on you " he starts to nibble on her nipples. Baleigh is loving every moment of it he starts to go lower kissing every inch of her body. Baleigh lets out a moan "that's my girl moan baby moan" John gets lower he kisses her pussy he then turned the kissing into licking. Licking every inch of her body this time.

When he reached the top he started making out with her finally putting his dick into her letting out a small hump Baleigh was more give me more John obeyed in and out in and out John began to go faster and faster slower then slower then again faster and harder Baleigh let out a big huge moan and screamed OMG!!!!! Keep it coming "Don't worry I'll keep it coming I'm not done yet" Harder faster John went. Deeper and deeper each time. Baleigh got an organism. Baleigh wanted to return the favor to John showing how talented her mouth was started to give him a blowjob.

Meanwhile back downstairs Ted and Nomi were still texting which it ended up to Ted coming over. About 45 minutes after Nomi gave Ted the address to the house. A very very tired Ted showed up to the front door. Nomi let him in they continued their conversation on the couch in the living room. They popped a DVD in made some popcorn and were relaxing talking ended up cuddling a bit.

Back upstairs Baleigh and John ended up in the shower together almost done John was about to burst and didn't want a huge mess so just in case that's how they ended up in the shower. John burst it went everywhere in that shower Baleigh and John ended up staying and taking a shower together. John washed Baleigh. Baleigh washed John. They got out and went downstairs. Where they saw Nomi and Ted asleep on Nomi's boobs as if they were his pillows.

Baleigh took a picture. Baleigh and John went to the kitchen got something to drink and something quick to eat and went into the entertainment room played a video game then put a DVD in also falling asleep.


End file.
